coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7221 (2nd December 2009)
Plot Sally's confident that John will soon be back in prison. Rosie masks her discomfort when Kevin tells her to be prepared to go to court. Lloyd panics as Teresa acts like they are really engaged. Teresa enjoys making him uncomfortable. John is questioned by the police. He denies everything but is stumped when the police officer questions why his wife has not called to inquire after him. Becky is alarmed when Michelle tells her that Steve's had a call from Bernie. Becky confronts him and Steve admits the truth about the golf bet with Dev. Becky vetoes the game when she learns the cost of club membership. Eileen rumbles Eddie's guttering scam and decides to play him at his own game. John is released and comes home to ask Fiz why she did not ring the police station. She assures him she does believe his story. Teresa alarms Lloyd by showing him engagement ring brochures. Steve tries to back out of the golf game, but when Dev accuses him of being a chicken, Steve vows to beat him. George and Eve visit Simon, who tells them about the fire at the flat. George is disturbed. Peter admits he was to blame but insists it was a turning point and he's determined to be a good father. George is mollified. John takes Fiz into the Rovers. The regulars treat him with disdain. He challenges Rosie on her story and forces her to give herself away. Sally and Kevin are horrified by her lies and take her home. John and Fiz are relieved to be vindicated. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage Guest cast *Police Officer - Paul Gabriel *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Eve Wilson - Sabina Franklyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Blanche Hunt actress Maggie Jones passed away on the day this episode was broadcast. *Steve and Becky briefly allude to the events of spin-off DVD Coronation Street: Romanian Holiday in this episode, namely Steve's backing out of buying a jacuzzi. *Extended episodes of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here saw this episode moved from its usual Thursday slot to Wednesday at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John is released after police questioning and gets the chance to face Rosie's accusations head-on in the Rovers; George is disturbed to learn more about the effects of Peter's alcoholism; Lloyd begins to panic as Teresa acts as if they really are engaged; and Steve ignores Becky's ban on his game of golf with Dev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,270,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns